


Just our luck

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [16]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Serious Injuries, Undercover, Underworld, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John, why are you dressed like you’re going to a fetish club?”</p><p>John just blinked down at his outfit, unconsciously pulling the leather coat a little tighter and brushing off his arm, “Going undercover.”</p><p>“Under cover as what? A Dom?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just our luck

“Rudy,” John’s voice caused the normal chatter of the bullpen to die down as more than a few heads turned toward him. “What the hell, man, you were supposed to be down in your lab.” John stepped down into the ‘pen, more and more eyes were turning to look at him as he shook the little eye drop bottle at Rudy. “I need you to modify these for me. I need my eyes to be nearly white.”

“White?” Rudy’s eyes were still scanning over the detective, at least he was pretty sure that’s who it was. “John, why are you dressed like you’re going to a fetish club?”

John just blinked down at his outfit, unconsciously pulling the leather coat a little tighter and brushing off his arm, “Going undercover.”

“Under cover as what? A Dom?”

“That fact that you know that amuses me more than that joke did you,” John was grinning, fangs bared and golden eyes shimmering in the light. “I’m going under as a Death Dealer. There’s been word that there might still be vampires waking up out of hibernation. Er, those human damn things not- Never mind,” John tried to elaborate at the scared looks especially after the Simon incident. “I just need my eyes to be white for awhile. Can you modify these drops or not?”

“No,” John’s mood fell, “I can’t modify these but I can duplicate them with the desired color difference.”

“Put a rush on it, I have to be out of there and underground before nightfall.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Rudy gave a nervous smile before rushing off.

“John,” he turned toward Dorian, smirking a little. “What’s this?”

“You know those plasma thieves, at least that’s what the media is referring to them as, well it looked like vampires to me. Someone either just waking up or trying to wake someone up, and since they use to keep elders hidden away in times of crisis I’m wondering if someone survived.”

“You’re going after vampires without me?”

“I can’t risk it Dorian, you know they’ve modified you due to the change in laws regarding synthetics. Don’t look at me like that; you can’t pass for human anymore, not to the extent that we need here. But I can pass for a Death Dealer. I can get in and see if someone jumps up in hopes of figuring out what’s going on in this time.”

“How long can elders stay asleep?”

John shrugged, “Provided they don’t get damaged or left where the sun can get to them, indefinitely. Though, the longer they stay in hibernation the more vulnerable they are and the more blood they need to be reanimated.”

“You’re convinced there might be someone out there, wanting to start a coven.”

“I’m saying, if I was like them and I woke up after a good 50 year nap, I’d be hungry as hell, grumpy and wanting to know where the hell my coven went.”

“So, you’d still be you,” Paul prodded, making both John and Dorian glare at him while Stahl smacked his arm.

“John, just be careful,” Dorian looked so crushed that he couldn’t go.

“Don’t worry man,” John threw an arm over his partner’s shoulder and pulled him close. “And, hey, I get to keep the outfit after everything’s done,” Dorian smirked at the word’s whispered in his ear before John pulled away. “And you have my number, text me.”

“I think I know how you felt now,” John blinked, “When I went on that suicide raid. I think I finally understand how you felt.”

“One major difference; I’m not a coffee warmer trying to take out a coven alone. I’m a vampire infiltrating a potential coven. As long as I don’t try to kill anyone before I get the information I need, they won’t do anything to me.”

Dorian looked like there were a billion things he wanted to say but he kept quiet and just waved as John went into the elevator to head for Rudy’s lab. “Good luck.”

-

John stumbled down the few steps into the bullpen, lights dark, room empty as he shuffled along toward his desk. Blood was running down his brow and his hand could barely keep a hold on the medical cooler he’d grabbed from the hospital. He glared when a few MXs that previously had been in sleep mode to save on power, waiting to be needed, came online to ask if he was alright. “Fine, piss off, where are all your humans anyway,” he growled and shoved the one that had stupidly touched him before blinking at the still figure standing beside his desk. “Dorian,” blue lit up before Dorian blinked and turned toward the voice, frowning and coming to help. “What the hell are you doing here? Why aren’t you charging?”

“I don’t need it.” John was not convinced, “What happened to you, why aren’t you at the hospital?”

“Yeah, vampire showing up with werewolf scratches all over the fucking place is totally a good thing.” Dorian had the cooler open, an amused look toward John told him he knew he’d already been there to get blood. “I’ll be fine, I just need a drink, or ten.”

“You’re missing an eye John. Your chest looks tore to hell. You’re leg is out of charge, how did you even walk in here?”

“Limped, ask the MXs. Where is everyone anyway?”

“They’re trying a new tactic for the night shift. Don’t look at me man, I didn’t know this went down after dark either.”

“Good, it would have been bad if there had been humans here, now.” John took a deep drink at the blood Dorian was holding for him, his right side seemed to give up on responding. “I think he did some major nerve damage.”

“We’ll get you fed, and patched up and home.” John leaned into the soft petting across the uninjured side of his face. “Too bad he messed up that outfit,” John smirked at that. “Looked good on you.”

“I can always get another one made, maybe this time with a few more fun things built in,” John opened his remaining good eye to see Dorian smirking at him. “I’ll be fine in a week or so. Don’t worry about me.”

“John, you lost an eye…”

“Yeah, it’ll grow back, don’t worry.” John flicked a finger in a circle toward the damaged socket, “I can already feel it. I’ll be fine soon. Might even be able to track movement in a few days.”

“John, you lost a fucking **eye** , what were you thinking?! You should have called me the moment you were in trouble!”

“It just sort of happened, I didn’t have time. The damn pack was on me too quick! Didn’t even find any vampires, just those damn mutts trying to flush out any remaining vampires. I was an idiot and walked straight into it.”

“There are Lycans out there?”

“Not anymore,” John grinned and winced as he stood up. “Let’s go home,” Dorian ended up carrying the cooler and helping John out of the station.

“Promise me, you won’t do something that stupid again.”

John smirked at Dorian as he handed over the car keys, “Only if you do the same.”

“You know I can’t, John, it’s in my programming.”

John shrugged, “Looks like we’re both shit out of luck then.”


End file.
